


苦宴｜THE BITTER FEAST

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fork&Cake, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 警告⚠️：Fork!Shay/Cake!Connor。Ｅ级，斜线无意义（互攻无差），大三角暗示，请善用关闭窗口功能。叉子蛋糕世界观，轻度血腥，虽然大幅剔除了猎奇元素但依然相当不健康，且没啥逻辑。不行就赶紧撤别挑战自己……
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 10





	苦宴｜THE BITTER FEAST

谢伊天生没有味觉，嗅觉也很淡薄。某种意义上这是种幸运。他从小混迹于纽约港口，吃得到的东西大都谈不上可口，住处和衣服上也总沾着清洁不掉的水腥和咸味。要说不方便的地方，大概只有难以辨别长期航行中有变质倾向的食物，以及得在正式的宴席中费力表演享用美食的情态。远航欧洲之前，这些问题一直由吉斯特帮他处理。不过，这位好大副在剿灭兄弟会据点后不久就告老还乡，谢伊也无意把这个秘密再透露给别人。

毕竟，海员们人多嘴杂。有传言说，在某一方面缺失的念想，必定会在另一方面成倍地找补；而口腹之欲的需求如此基本，难免有人被食之无味、感官失灵的生活逼得发疯，嗜杀无度，甚至像传说中的黑暗生物那样茹毛饮血。

对这样的议论，谢伊只是一笑置之。哪怕味觉没有缺失，他的生活也足够腥风血雨，时时刻刻神经紧绷。在纽约酒馆久违的喧闹当中，他躲上屋顶，一口一口懒散地抽着在漫长海路中卷好的烟丝。

也许是因为烟草的关系，他并没有第一时间辨认出那股奇异的香味。那并非是绅士淑女们会洒在身上的香水味道，也不像自然散发的植物或者木材的清香——这些气味他平时根本注意不到——而是一种浓烈、直白、生硬几乎可触的气息，难以忽视。

他扔掉卷烟，使劲嗅了嗅，试图找出气味的来源。与此同时，他察觉到后颈处隐隐响着熟悉的低语声。

哦，一个刺客。当年他既然放过了阿基里斯，就该料想到这种光景。

他站起来，集中精神观察周围的环境。就在这时，一个高大的白色的人影主动从对面屋顶的烟囱后面钻了出来，戒备地盯着他。谢伊绷紧浑身的肌肉，随时准备闪避飞刀或者绳镖之类的东西。但对方并没有像二十多年前满大街追踪他的潜行者那样出手进攻，只是站在原地。

“刺客。”谢伊先开口道。

“圣殿骑士。”对方接话，“我想和你谈谈。”

“在屋顶上？隔着一条街？”谢伊问。

“你看起来有些年纪，但不耳背。”刺客说。

想必他就是康纳，目前北美兄弟会的负责人。谢伊在巴黎与新奥尔良都听闻过这个的名字。在当地兄弟会口中，它象征着希望与正道；而在教团口中，它意味着疯狂和危险。此时此刻，这个年轻人在谢伊面前像刚刚长成的狼一样龇着牙，浑身上下却透着某种不安，迟疑着要不要伸出爪子。

“你想谈什么？”谢伊又问，把注意力放在对方的动作和自己的手枪上。然而那阵奇特的香味越来越浓，把他原本迟钝的感官整个淹没，几乎让他胃里的东西都翻涌起来。他只能用极大的意志力按下不适，庆幸这会儿刺客不打算跟他动手。

“谈之前我和父亲没有成功的事，”康纳回答，“合作。”

这就是谢伊在接下去的几次行动中都默然带上年轻刺客的原因。他们都不擅长谈论理念或者立场之类高尚的话题，这反而让他们在短时间内相安无事。实际上，康纳几乎没有和谢伊说过几句话，他只是跟在旁边，完成刺杀或者分散注意力之类必须做的事情，就像一个幽暗的影子。

然而，对谢伊而言，康纳的存在感强得不可思议。他已经确信，那种强烈的气味就是从康纳身上散发出来的，在被他闻到时就像是拥有触角一样黏在他身上，让他无法动弹，以至于无意识地屏住呼吸。更为奇异的是，周围的人、包括敌人们似乎都对此毫无觉察，直到被刺客静悄悄地放倒都没有表现出丝毫异样。

“你在身上涂了什么吗？”某次行动结束之后，谢伊终于忍不住问，“味道也太重了。”

康纳疑惑地看了他一眼，甚至低头嗅了嗅自己。“什么味道？”他问，“我昨天才洗过澡。”

“我说的不是汗味。是种闻起来很香的……”他们顺着屋顶走回谢伊在纽约的临时住所。年长的圣殿骑士回到北美时发现阿森纳堡已经不知所踪，便在不太热闹的地方找了间隐蔽的房子。当然，在物色到正式的据点之前，重要的物品和情报他都没有保管在那里，所以他才允许刺客来不及回家园的时候也在那里休息。康纳则从未放松过警惕，谢伊毫不怀疑他趁自己不注意的时候把房子里里外外检查了个遍。

年轻人似乎很在意谢伊先前说的话，毕竟，身上散发出奇怪的气味不利于隐蔽。临近半夜的时候，谢伊的房门破天荒地被敲响了。他打开门，看到康纳杵在幽暗的走廊里，身上松散地裹着一件袍子，头发还滴着水，显然刚洗完澡。

“什么事？”谢伊皱了皱鼻子。

“你说的那种气味，还有吗？”康纳问。他偏过头，脸上带着一种诚实的疑惑，甚至冲着谢伊抬起一只胳膊。

谢伊往后退了两步。那种胃里翻腾的感觉又涌了上来，头脑像被石头砸中一样嗡嗡作响。味道太浓了，在夜深人静的房间里比白天在室外还要鲜美得无法无天。他确信自己的鼻子出了毛病，连同肠胃也是——他竟然一边觉得恶心，一边感到一种难以抗拒的饥饿。

一瞬间工夫，谢伊扯住康纳的胳膊，粗暴地把他拽进了房间。多年练就的直觉让他在被饮食本能淹没之前分心确认了一下刺客并没有佩戴袖剑。康纳光裸结实的小臂在他掌心紧绷起来，试图挣开他的钳制，另一只手已经准备好正对他的脸饱以老拳，而谢伊永远不会知道究竟是什么让康纳忽然改变了主意。也许他被这种奇异的情形吓到了，也许他心里某种有害的好奇心占了上风，更有可能他在谢伊身上没有感觉到敌意，反而看到了更为直白的东西——直到很久以后，直到他们都习惯了彼此的相处模式，康纳也从未解释过这点。总之，在那个诡谲的夜晚，在连自己都不清楚怎么办到的情况下，谢伊成功把强壮的青年搡倒在床上。那件松散的袍子根本遮不住什么，蜜色的皮肤和起伏的肌肉看得谢伊饥肠辘辘。而康纳依旧直视着他，几乎在等着他进行下一步。

谢伊甚至没有浪费时间让目光多流连片刻，低头对着饱涨的胸肌上沿狠狠咬了下去。康纳吃痛地呻吟一声，挣扎起来。谢伊固定住他，那种让他神魂颠倒的香味此时正在嘴里和血液碎肉一同流淌。他笨拙地咀嚼和吞咽，仿佛有生以来第一次学会进食，而他世间唯一的、强健美丽的猎物被他压在身下，颤抖着，身上带着撕裂的伤口，脸上显出和他一样震惊、恐惧又欲罢不能的表情。

下一口咬在左侧上臂，美味到让谢伊几乎神经过载，无法相信自己在这个晚上之前独自活过了五十多年而没有饿死。他吮掉创口附近流出的血，一路舔舐康纳因为疼痛冒出的冷汗，用犬齿饥渴地磨蹭着锁骨附近薄薄的皮肤。而刺客终于显出反抗的迹象，挣出右手捏住谢伊的下颌，强迫他把脸仰起来。

“你只是想吃，我可以让你吃。”康纳说，音调有些不稳却十分冷静，“但你得学会克制，否则我立刻杀了你。你知道我办得到。”

康纳松了手。谢伊从年轻人身上爬下来，衣服和床单都血迹斑斑，一片狼藉。他讽刺地意识到自己的确是一个怪物——尽管当初阿德瓦勒所指的并不是这个意思。也许正因如此，当康纳反过来让他仰面躺倒，扯下他被浸成暗红的衣服，他竟然露出了一个凄切的笑容。

“我听说过这种事，很少见，但确实存在，”康纳把手按在他胸前，似有似无地擦过乳尖，顺着腹部的线条往下挪，“你意识得到，但我自己意识不到。”

“意识到什么？”谢伊问。康纳身上的咬伤还在流血，滴在他苍白的身体上显得格外刺目。

“你这样的人，和我这样的人，我们被捆在一起了。”康纳回答。他闻起来更香了，又离得那么近。谢伊觉得脑袋几乎要炸开，阴茎被握住的时候才发现自己早就硬了。康纳生涩地上下套弄了几下。“我对这种事没什么经验，”他说，不合时宜地紧张起来，“你得告诉我怎么做。”

“这回你想在上面还是下面？”

“上面。免得你管不住自己咬断我的喉咙。”

于是年长者抓着康纳的手腕探向自己的后穴，让他送进一两根手指。润滑不是问题，他们手上被血弄得黏糊糊滑溜溜的。谢伊弓起背，借机张着嘴吻他，吞下他口腔中的津液，在被抽出手指真正进入的时候浑身发软地呻吟，用指尖沾上相连之处的体液舔舐。那味道和肉体一样香甜得叫人喉咙痉挛，谢伊在年轻人毫无章法的撞击之下很快射了出来。他的头发早就散了，黑色的眼睛里水雾弥漫，生理性的泪水、唾液和嘴边的血迹混在一起，显出一种淫邪的鬼魅。康纳像是被蛊惑了一般按着他的胳膊更加用力操干，直到终于挺腰灌满了他。

谢伊意识到自己再也吃不饱了。到死都不会。

从那以后，他们的关系形成了一种按部就班的模式。每隔一段时间，他们在纽约碰面。偏僻的房间里，康纳会抖掉那身袍子，露出新新旧旧的结痂的齿痕。有时候他会对谢伊敞开身体。谢伊的阴茎和牙齿一起嵌在他体内，不知餍足地抽送、撕扯，试图同时满足肌肤和肠胃的饥渴。康纳更倾向于允许他咬在背上，因为那里隐蔽而且不太妨碍行动。谢伊抚摸他像蝴蝶翅膀一样张开的肩胛，心醉神迷地舔弄上面的汗水和血渍，像要挤碎他的骨骼一样拥抱他，用耳朵贴上他厚实的背脊听他擂鼓一般的心跳和胸腔深处战栗的嘶叫，恨不得用阴茎把他劈开，像荒野猛兽一般直接从肋间扯下血肉。

海员们的传说没错。在某一方面缺失的念想，必定会在另一方面成倍地找补。

带着破损的嘴唇和肿胀的性器，谢伊低吼着把自己送得更深。在紧缩着的甬道边缘，所有的体液都竭斯底里地溅落出来，和床单上深红的污渍难分难辨。他总算放开年轻的刺客，拿来干净的水和布条包扎那些新鲜伤口，换掉床单。康纳半阖着眼睛蜷在床铺中央，看起来精疲力竭。

“这里咬太深了。”谢伊轻轻地抚摸他身侧的一处创口，“没办法，无论如何都吃不够。”

“你这混蛋。”康纳懒洋洋地说。这话撩拨得谢伊又凑上去吻他，搅弄舌头，舔过臼齿，吮吸甜蜜的唾液聊以解馋。

“你本来没必要这么做，”谢伊说，“为什么？”

“你指什么？”

“跟我讲和，上床，还有这些。”谢伊碰了碰绷带。

康纳沉默了一会儿，依旧阖着眼睛。“我曾经试着和父亲讲和，但是失败了，”他说，“和他做不到的事情，和你似乎都能做到。”

谢伊没有接话。

“你呢？为什么偏偏只对我的血和肉有兴趣？你甚至都没见过我。”康纳问。

谢伊仍旧没有说话，只是侧过身抱住遍体伤痕的盟友、情人和他的猎物与猎手，回味着唇齿间弥漫的鲜活味道。而在他们的身体与发肤之外，在窄小的房间和窗棂之外，夜晚与世界依然沉寂无边。

Fin

2020-09


End file.
